


Multiple Occurrences

by earthquakedream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Get Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono really needs to stop waking up to a naked Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Written real quick last night and unbeta'd. If you see any mistakes, let me know!

The first time Kono wakes up with Steve, she's sore all over, has a massive headache, and can't remember, at first, why she's in Steve's bed. Steve isn't there with her, but she knows it's his. The pillow her face is pressed against smells like him, and there's a picture of him in his football uniform standing between his parents with Mary on his back sitting on the nightstand.

It's morning, as evidenced by the bright sun streaming in through the window, and Kono groans and buries her face in the pillow. Then she remembers - hospital, concussion, Steve bringing her back here to keep an eye on her because Chin had to stay overnight for observation. She doesn't know why she's in Steve's bed when there's at least two other bedrooms in this place, not to mention a couch, but it's certainly comfortable.

When Steve comes in from swimming, he apparently forgets she's in there because he shucks his shorts off, back to her, and Kono lets out an embarrassing, high-pitched sound. It's mostly delight, with a little bit of shock at the _huge_ tattoo covering Steve's back. She knew it was there - she's seen him shirtless before - but she never got to look at it in all its glory.

Steve spins around, eyes wide, and stares at her until her eyes drop to his dick. Then he remembers he's naked, covers himself, and disappears out of the room.

When he comes back, he's wearing sweatpants and a shirt, and Kono's out of the bed, trying to get the image of Steve's junk out of her head.

"I'm going to shower," she says, and Steve finds her a towel.

He drives her home after, completely silent, while Kono loses herself in the giant Navy shirt he lent to her because her shirt still had blood on it from yesterday.

"You probably shouldn't drive," he tells her when he drops her off. "I can come back to take you to see Chin--"

"No, my mom said she'd take me. Thanks," she says, not just talking about the offer. Steve gives her a smile, still a little awkward, and drives away.

The next time she wakes up with Steve, they're on the beach behind his house and the tide has reached Kono's waist. She's in her bikini but her top has come undone and Steve, who is still unconscious, is naked.

When he stirs and looks at her, she manages a grin despite her queasy stomach, and says, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Steve laughs before darting into the house for some clothes. Kono doesn't bother, lets her top fall away from her chest as she steps into the water to wash the sand away. She's got a pretty even tan everywhere except under her bottoms. She's not shy.

This time resulted from a team barbecue. They fell asleep watching the sunrise, if Kono remembers correctly, and she's pretty sure the tide took away Steve's shorts. Maybe. That's something her memory isn't providing her.

Chin, fully recovered from his dislocated shoulder, is sleeping on the couch, while Danny has commandeered Mary's old room. Lori has falling asleep on the kitchen table.

Kono feels like she's back at the Coral Prince beach house after a big win. She grins, bangs around in the kitchen loudly as she makes coffee and omelets for the whole team. She still ends up getting thanked for making breakfast.

Steve gives her a private smile over the rim of his coffee mug, a smear of ketchup in his cheek, and Kono can't help but smile back.

The third time they wake up together, she's back in Steve's bed, and she's naked, and she's _sore_ , but she remembers everything. Steve's naked too, covered in marks that came from her mouth, this sly smile on his face as he looks over at her.

"This was such a bad idea," she says, remembering how it felt when she rode him, holding his wrists down by his head, her thighs burning as she lifted herself up and down; remembers the sounds he made when he came for the first time, and the second time, god, with her mouth on his heavy balls and his dick in her hand, how he just had to go and return the favor, let her straddle his head and pull at his hair until she came with a shout.

"As long as you don't call me boss in bed, I think we're okay," Steve says. Kono can't help but laugh.

"I thought a man like you would appreciate that." Kono rolls into his side, slings an arm over his waist and drops a kiss to his shoulder, biting playfully. She hears Steve laugh, feels his hand in her hair, stroking as she settles with her head on his chest.

"So, we're doing this again?" Steve asks. Kono looks up at him.

"What do you think, brah?" She rolls her eyes, slides on top of him, and starts in all over again.

The next time she wakes up with Steve, it's night time and she's pretty sure they haven't bothered to leave the bed at all that day. She's going to get some questions from Chin, Danny's going to freak out, and Lori will probably just roll her eyes and ask _why me_ a few hundred times, but whatever.

Kono's just ready to have some fun with it.


End file.
